Seven Deadly Sins
by MrsMarinaSN
Summary: Drabble Collection de Kuroko no Basket. Pareja: AoKi. Con tema de los sietes pecados capitales.


**Soberbia**

De nuevo, Kise estaba en un uno-contra-uno con Aomine. Esos pequeños entrenamientos que hacían la vida del rubio más feliz por estar con la persona tan admirada por él. Sin embargo, había notado que la forma de jugar del más moreno había cambiado de forma perceptible, jugando ahora como si quisiera destrozarle.

—¡No tienes que ser tan duro conmigo, Minecchi, aún soy un novato...! —Pero Aomine seguía jugando como si se estuviese enfrentando al equipo más fuerte del mundo y Kise, por más que se esforzase, no llegaba a ese nivel de profesionalidad.

Apenas en media hora, con el orgullo herido y la respiración agitada, se dejó caer de rodillas mientras los chorreones de sudor le caían por todo el cuerpo. Aomine, con sonrisa de medio lado y pose prepotente, se acercó a él casi tan fresco como una lechuga y le tiró la pelota.

—Él único que puede vencerme, soy yo mismo.

Esas palabras fueron grabadas a fuego en la mente del rubio. Esas palabras que fueron las últimas que oyó a Aomine decir antes de irse, siendo esa la última vez que practicaban juntos después de los entrenamientos.

**Avaricia**

—Kurokocchi, eres muy aburrido, vamos a tomar algo, anda.—Decía Kise en tono meloso abrazando al susodicho mientras el peliazul intentaba quitárselo de encima con palabras educadas.

Esa escena era la más normal del mundo, todo el equipo estaba acostumbrado a las muestra de afecto del rubio hacia el jugador fantasma. Claro, que eso no quería decir que algunos lo llevasen bien.

Aomine, acabando de llegar al entrenamiento, veía esa escena mientras un aura un tanto oscura le rodeaba por todas partes. Se acercó a donde se daba esa situación de semi-acoso del rubio hacia Tetsuya y los separó con más malhumor que normalmente, mientras arrastraba a Kise a los vestuarios.

—¿Qué demonios te crees que estás haciendo?—Le preguntó una vez a solas, mientras Kise se sentía intimado por su novio.

—Yo... Quería ir a tomar algo con Kurokocchi... H-hace mucho tiempo que no salimos juntos y...—Tragó saliva, Aomine entrecerró los ojos mientras lo tomaba de la ropa y lo besaba contra la pared de azulejos.

—Si quieres ir a tomar algo, tendrá que ser conmigo.—Susurró a escasos milímetros de sus labios. Kise asintió con algo de miedo infantil y luego suspiró al ser liberado.

—Eres muy celoso, Minecchi~

—No son celos, eres mío.

Y efectivamente, quería al rubio sólo para él.

**Lujuria**

—A-ah...ngh... ¡A-ahí,...M-Minecchi...mn...!—Las estocadas dentro de la entrada de Kise se volvieron más brutas mientras Aomine acariciaba absolutamente todas las partes de su cuerpo.

No sabía cómo habían empezado a hacer el amor dentro de los vestuarios del Teiko. Sólo recordaba estar entrenando y de repente haberse puesto muy excitado por la vista de Kise sudado, tanto que la ropa se le quedaba y nada quedaba a la imaginación. Eso le había provocado una erección de los mil demonios. Menos mal que quedaba poco y pudo ir a las duchas rápidamente para ver si se le bajaba.

Pero no había funcionado en lo absoluto, porque Kise había llegado primero y se encontraba totalmente desnudo y a punto de meterse para ducharse. Aomine, sin poder soportarlo, le llevó a una de las duchas con él y empezaron a hacer el amor cuando pensaron que ya no quedaba nadie en el vestuario.

—Creo que deberíamos ducharnos en casa.—Dijo Murasakibara mientras los demás asentían, escuchando los agudos gemidos de Kise y el agua cayendo.

**Ira**

—¿Habéis visto al nuevo del equipo de baloncesto?—Un chico de tercer año se reía mientras sus compañeros asentían.—Es un bueno para nada, al menos el enano ese con el pelo azul sabe hacer algo pero ese tal Kise no le llega a la suela de los zapatos a ninguno. ¡Seguro que lo admitieron por pena!—Dijo en tono burlesco mientras los demás también empezaron a reír.

—Seguro que se la chupó al capitán, porque si no, no me lo explico.

—Dicen que trabaja de modelo, ya, como si me lo fuese a creer. Tiene la cara totalmente deformada y se nota que su pelo es tintado. ¡No me creo que sea un japonés rubio!

—¿Es japonés? Creí que venía del extranjero o algo.

—Se llama Ryouta, así que sí, es japonés, porque otra cosa...

—¿Ryouta? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? Hasta su nombre es feo. Y van diciendo por ahí que Aomine acepta entrenar con él. ¿Aomine aceptando jugar contra ese debilucho? No se lo cree ni él... ¿Qué podría ofrecerle?

—Tal vez le ofrece sexo, como una puta.

—Ni por esas, tengo entendido que a Aomine le gustan las mujeres con grandes pechos, ¡como tu hermana!

—¿Mi hermana? Pues sí, sí. Seguramente algún día salgan juntos porque mi hermana es monísima. Todo el mundo dice que se parece a mí.

—Seguro que cuando Aomine se la tire, Kise se irá llorando del equipo.

—¿Creéis que es maricón?

—¿Acaso no les habéis visto la pluma? ¡Cuánto asco le tengo!

En una esquina, Ryouta Kise ya no escuchaba la conversación. Antes de darse cuenta había empezado a llorar y el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. Lo que no sabía, es que ese grupo de subnormales iban a sufrir la ira de Aomine Daiki, el cual también lo había escuchado todo y no pensaba perdonar que hubiesen hecho llorar a su novio.

Nunca más volvieron a ir a ese instituto.

**Gula**

—Chicos, he traído comida para poder tener energías para el duro entrenamiento de hoy.—Kise sonrió mientras mostraba seis bentos, uno para cada jugador del equipo.

Los jugadores se acercaron mientras observaban la comida, no era la primera vez que Kise traía algo para comer y la verdad es que nunca estaba demasiado rico pero esa vez casi tuvieron que escupir la comida mientras miraban sin saber qué decir a un ilusionado rubio que los observaba con los ojos brillantes.

—No tenemos hambre, Kise.—Había dicho al final Akashi mientras Kise bajaba la mirada, ante eso, un impotente Aomine tomó todos los bentos y empezó a comérselos uno a uno mientras los demás lo miraban asustados.

Después de terminar de comer, Aomine dio las gracias por la comida mientras el rubio sonreía encantado de la vida porque su novio amase tanto lo que él había preparado y que se lo hubiese comido absolutamente todo.

—¡La próxima vez traeré más comida para ti, Minecchi! —Aomine asintió sin decir nada y sonrió de lado.

Durante el resto de la semana tuvo que guardar reposo y tomar medicamentos para el dolor de estómago.

**Envidia**

—Tetsu, recuerda, pásame el balón cuando estemos donde ya sabes, ¿vale?—Kuroko asintió mientras Aomine se iba al otro lado de la cancha. Al lado del sexto jugador fantasma, Kise sólo había escuchado el nombre de Kuroko de los labios del más moreno sin entender el resto de la frase al estar tan metido en sus pensamientos.

De repente, un balón le llegó dándole en la cara y cayó al suelo de culo tras perder el equilibrio. Aomine se acercó a él con aire fastidiado y le tendió la mano.

—Tienes suerte de que esto sea un entrenamiento, Kise, no puedes andar tan distraído.—Ryouta asintió sintiéndose aún más confuso que antes e intentó concentrarse en el juego.

Una vez hubieron acabado los entrenamientos, Aomine se dirigía con el rubio a los uno-contra-uno que tanto emocionaban al mayor de los dos. En un momento de exasperación, tomó a Kise de los hombros y lo sacudió.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa hoy?

—...¿Por qué?—Preguntó en un susurro mientras Aomine parpadeaba confuso.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué, qué? —Kise desvió la mirada y apretó los labios.

—Le llamas por su nombre...—Aclaró dándose cuenta de lo envidioso que era. Pero no lo entendía, si era su novio, ¿por qué lo llamaba por su apellido y a Kuroko por su nombre de pila?

—¿Con quién estoy saliendo?—Preguntó Aomine, acabando de entender la situación.

—Conmigo, pero...

—¿Pero qué? Eres un idiota.

—Te quiero, Minecchi.

—Lo sé.

**Pereza**

Estaba amaneciendo, los rayos del Sol se filtraban por la ventana hasta llegar a la cara de un somnoliento Aomine. Abrió los ojos sin acabar de acostumbrarse a la luz mientras notaba un peso a su lado y sobre su pecho. Observó al rubio dormir apaciblemente en el lugar ya antes mencionado, dándose cuenta de que lo tenía abrazado de una manera algo posesiva. Bostezó sin querer tener que levantarse, queriendo estar así con el rubio por más tiempo.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos y atrajo el cuerpo del mayor hacia él, dispuesto a domir un poco más. La respiración calma de Kise lo relajó hasta quedar totalmente dormido de nuevo. Tenían que ir a entrenar, pero prefería mil veces quedarse ahí con su amante. Poco después, notó al rubio intentando separarse.

—Sólo un poco más, Kise.

—Tenemos entrenamiento matutino, Minecchi, Akashi da mucho miedo cuando se enfada y... —Se calló, interrumpido por un beso. Eso fue todo lo que necesitó para saber que todo iría bien y que, por ese día, podía quedarse durmiendo al lado de la persona que más quería.


End file.
